forumwithnonamefandomcom-20200215-history
OrangesofDeath
SUMMARY Roy is a 30 year-old male. Although born on December 8, 1984 in Philadelphia, PA, he currently resides in Maryland, U.S.A. Music Rivals/Proboard One of the first sites Roy went to when he got internet access was Music Rivals. An online RPG where you created your own band and competed against others for a cash prize. The first place winner for a round got $100. Every round lasted one month. In that time you hire musicians, buy instruments, make albums and play venues. Whoever has the most money from album sales at the end of the round wins. Roy found MR on January 19th, 2006 at Bored.com. A website that suggests interesting and fun sites. Music Rivals was also the first site that Roy used the nickname OrangesofDeath. Roy also signed up to the game's message board. After a while, he got bored of the game itself and spent most of his time on the forum. It's there that Roy met Jamal. They didn't get along at first, but after a little while they became friends. Soon, Roy got sick of the way the forum was being run. Or rather not being run. Admins were never around to fix glitches, and the Mods ruled with an iron fist. Always censoring ridiculous things. So on April 2006 he made his first independent forum on Proboards. Despite whoring out his forum link on MR, no one really signed up until December that same year. Roy also frequented another message board - IMDb. IMDb On January 26, 2005, Roy signed up to IMDb under the nickname Metallica84. It would be over 2 years before he went back. When he did, Roy would spend most of his time there at the Smallville board. Where he would eventually meet Danny and Dani. Two people he would form a friendship with. IMDb is also where he would fall in with another group of people. On May 5, 2007, Roy received a Private Message from Milford_Cubicle. In this PM would be a link to Tau's message board, The War Room. 2 months later on July 16, 2007, The War Room gang moved to Whitearachnia's Lair. Roy's Various Message Boards In April of 2008, Roy's Proboard, Riders on the Storm, was deserted by everyone except for himself and Jamal. So they decided to ditch it and set up another forum. They did this for awhile. The message boards generally didn't last for more than a few months. And all the while it was mostly just Roy and Jamal that posted there. With a rare iccurance from Inaliel. Someone else Roy met at Music Rivals. Kingdom of Trolls Sometime in 2008, Roy signed up to Kingdom Of Trolls, a message board run by some people exiled from the Spider-Man 3 board on IMDb. Roy would post a few times at first, then after a long absense, return and become more active. Death Valley '09/The Hotel SCOTT On February 12, 2009, Whitearachnia's Lair was abandoned and everyone moved to The Hotel SCOTT, a forum set up on the IPBfree servers. IPBfree had more features that Invisionfree didn't. Such as an Arcade, Reputation System and a Store. Roy saw these features and 2 days later created his own forum on IPBfree called "Riders on the Storm", which was the name of most of the forums he made. He would later ask for suggestions on a new name. Jamal came up with "Death Valley '09", a name based off of the Sonic Youth song, "Death Valley '69". Danny and Dani both joined on April 7th and April 9th, respectively. Neither one posted that much until around June of '09. It was in the summer that Death Valley '09 really got active. On January 1, 2010, they changed the name from Death Valley '09 to Death Valley '10: Electric Boogaloo (Welcome to My Shithole). A mixture of a few people's suggestions. The Fall of IPBFree and The Merger On July 15, 2010, the servers at IPBFree went down permanently. Death Valley '10, The Hotel SCOTT and the Kingdom of Trolls board were all deleted. Nothing could be salvaged. After the fall of IPBFree, The Hotel SCOTT gang and people from Kingdom of Trolls merged, creating the Forum With No Name. Crunk Valley After the fall of IPBfree and Death Valley '10, there was some argument as to where the survivors would go next. Jamal made a forum called Crunk Valley, while Roy made a new Death Valley '10. In the end, they decided to go to Crunk Valley. But that decision was overthrown on August 27, 2010, and there was renewed interest in the new Death Valley '10. Category:Members